


What matters most

by CindyRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: AU of 1x16. What if Grace had been hurt in the carjacking? Danny's world crumbles around him.





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Danny Williams has never had a panic attack in his entire life. As he dropped to his knees on the warm Honolulu asphalt he was certain that was what was happening now. Either that or a heart attack. Danny couldn't breathe and his chest hurt. He was vaguely aware of the cell phone falling to the pavement and his right hand grabbing his chest. His team was around him in an instant. Steve front and center grabbing Danny's right shoulder blue eyes wide with concern.

“Danny, talk to me. What is it? What's wrong?”Steve demanded. “You're white as a sheet.”

“I'm calling the paramedics.”Kono stated worriedly as she pulled out her phone.

“No.”Danny croaked. “I'm okay.”

“You're far from okay. Tell me what hurts....chest? Arm?”Steve continued starting to ease Danny down onto the pavement.

Danny didn't care about himself as he struggled against his partner's protective grasp. One thing was Danny's focus and that was a terrified, hurt eight year old lying in a hospital. He had to get to his daughter.

“Grace....”Danny stated his voice a bit stronger. “I have to.....”

The hard to breathe feeling returned full force and Danny's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to take calming breathes he had to get it together; Grace needed him. 

“Call the medics.”Steve ordered Kono.

Danny knew Steve was scared because his voice had gone deadly calm SEAL mode. Steve's grip strengthened and Danny stopped struggling. He opened his eyes and looked at his friends.

“Grace is hurt.”Danny said anxiously. “Rachel was carjacked......”

Steve realized what was happening and told Kono to cancel the ambulance. When his partner's grip loosened just a bit Danny pushed to his feet and staggered slightly to his car. He was feeling a bit better at least his chest didn't feel like an elephant was sitting on it.

“Danny!”Steve protested as he stood.

“I'm okay.”Danny stated as he gripped the doorframe of the open driver's door.

Steve had his phone out and held it to his right ear. He took too steps towards Danny.

“You're in no shape to drive.”Steve argued. “I'm getting somebody to take you to Grace, okay?”

“You don't have time to babysit me.”Danny said. “You have to find that witness.”

“We will.”Steve affirmed as he placed a supportive hand on Danny's right shoulder. “I need to take care of you too....humor me....let somebody drive you.”

“I have to get to Grace.”Danny whispered.

Kono wrapped Danny in a one arm hug.

“She'll be okay.”Kono said softly.

Danny nodded tightly. He couldn't even fathom a world without his daughter. Grace was the reason he got out of bed every morning. She was the reason he tried to make the world safer by putting on a badge. 

“You need anything at all.”Steve said a few minutes later as the HPD escort arrived. “You call me, okay?”

Danny slid into the squad car. He glanced back at his team once as the car pulled away. Danny was fortunate to have them in his life but without Grace nothing mattered.

****  
After one of the longest car rides of his life Danny arrived at the hospital. He barely paused to thank the HPD officer before turning and sprinting through the main doors. Danny pulled out his phone grateful Kono had slipped it to him before he left. He dialed Rachel as he reached the elevator. After learning his ex-wife's location Danny ended the call and hit the button for the fourth floor. As the elevator rose Danny tried to remember the brief conversation with Rachel. All she'd been able to tell him or more accurately all Danny had heard was that Grace was hurt. The most recent phone call Rachel had sounded shaken and that intensified Danny's fear. The doors finally opened and Danny walked quickly to the waiting room. Rachel was alone and once their eyes met she launched herself into his arms. That alone nearly caused Danny's heart to stop. Please God.....

“Rachel.”Danny prompted amazed his voice didn't shake.

“They just took her to surgery, Danny.”Rachel replied in a barely audible voice.

“Surgery?”Danny repeated his stunned brain not being able to keep up.

“The bullet was still in her right shoulder.”Rachel explained tearfully.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled his ex-wife into a tighter embrace. The world was tilting and if he didn't hold onto something Danny knew everything would slip away. Some bastard had shot.....Danny cut off the thought the image just wouldn't compute.

“It happened so fast, Danny.”Rachel continued. “Why did this happen?”

“I promise I'll find out.”Danny whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“She fought them and then went straight through the window.”Kono said with admiration as she examined the broken bathroom window of the safehouse. “I hope she's alive because I want to meet this woman.”

“I think you'll get your chance.”Steve replied. “She got this far; we'll find her.”

Steve's satellite phone rang and he answered it as he continued to look around the destroyed room.

“McGarrett.”Steve greeted.

“Grace is still in surgery.”Danny said without preamble.

“Surgery for what?”Steve asked with concern.

“She was hit.”Danny responded angrily. “They're pulling the bullet out of her right shoulder.”

“I'm sorry, Danny.”Steve said quietly. “She's a strong kid; she'll pull through this just fine.”

“HPD picked up one of the carjackers.”Danny continued. 

“Danny.”Steve warned. “Don't do what I think you're going to do.”

“Bastard was hired to take their car and do God knows what to Rachel and....”Danny started.

“I know that but Danny you have a badge and a gun but you're coming at this as a father you mix the two and....”Steve protested.

“I have to go.”Danny interrupted.

“Danny....”Steve began but his partner ended the call.

Steve sighed and pocketed the phone. Kono looked at him with concern.

“Grace is in surgery?”Kono asked worriedly.

“Yeah she got shot.”Steve replied sadly. “Shoulder wound.”

“Oh God.”Kono whispered. “Danny must....”

Chin stepped in then interrupting his cousin.

“You need to see this.”Kelley stated grimly.

Kono and Steve turned and followed their colleague outside.

****  
Danny stepped into the recovery room and had to blink against blurry vision. The doctor told he and Rachel earlier that Grace would take a few hours to come out of the anesthisia. Danny's breath caught in his chest as he remained by the door. His feet seemed locked in place. His daughter looked so small in the hospital bed. A large bandage was around Grace's right shoulder. 

At the sight of the bandage anger boiled anew surging through Danny with such force that he understood the phrase seeing red. After several minutes Danny took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He'd deal with the SOB behind this later. Right now this moment was about his daughter. Danny walked slowly to the visitor's chair and sank down into it. He reached over and took Grace's left hand in his as to not aggravate her right shoulder. A low hitched sigh escaped Danny as he rested his forehead against his daughter's small hand.

“Daddy's here, monkey.”Danny said quietly. “You're going to be alright.”

An hour later Danny stood. He kissed Grace on the forehead.

"I love you."Danny whispered before turning and leaving the room.

 

*********

Steve was grateful for technology as he and Chin moved through the forest. Kono had gone back to headquarters.With the satellite phone he was able to get an update on Grace from Kono. As terrible as the events were it eased Steve's mind to know that the little girl was out of surgery and resting comfortably. Steve had tried to call his partner and got no response. After their last conversation the no response set a knot in Steve's stomach. He had to concentrate on the mission and find the witness. As much as Steve wanted to track down his partner it would have to wait. Steve could only pray that Danny kept his cool in the mean time. The knot in his stomach told him it was going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had been headed to HPD when a call from Rachel diverted him to her house. She'd gone home to change and get things for Grace and found the front door partially open. Thankfully Rachel hadn't gone inside but called him and HPD. They still hadn't arrived by the time Danny pulled up the long driveway. 

“Stay in the car.”Danny ordered quietly and waited until his ex was safely in the silver car.

Drawing his weapon Danny entered the house being careful not to disturb any fingerprints or other evidence. Seeing the destruction of the living room Danny bit back a curse. Furniture was toppled and broken, pictures smashed, and paintings cut and shredded. If the rest of the place was like this somebody had been looking for something and most likely hadn't found it.   
A room by room search revealed more chaos. It took Danny a long time to move away from his daughter's room. It was the same state as the rest of Rachel's home. When he got his hands on the bastards....With a barely controlled grip on his temper Danny holstered his gun and went back outside. The police had just pulled up and were talking to Rachel who had gotten out of the car. Danny pulled the lead officer aside and briefed him. Then he went over to Rachel who stood staring at her home with her arms folded over her chest.

“How bad?”Rachel asked quietly.

“Bad.”Danny said with a sigh. “Nothing insurance can't fix and it looked like nothing of value was taken.”

“Nothing taken? So this wasn't a robbery?”Rachel inquired turning to face Danny.

“They were looking for something.”Danny said slowly. “Is Stan in any trouble?”

“No.”Rachel protested.

“You were in his car and were carjacked and now the house....”Danny replied his voice rising as he gestured with one arm towards the large house.

“He's a businessman and Grace's stepfather.”Rachel retorted eyes filled with fear and anger.

“This has to be connected to Stan.”Danny insisted. “Rachel.....”

“He's a good man, Danny.”Rachel replied looking back at the house.

“Good people get mixed up in bad things.”Danny said grimly. “Will you be okay here or do you need me to drop you somewhere?”

“I'll be fine.”Rachel said quietly.

Danny nodded and walked to the driver's side of his car and opened the door. For a long moment Danny looked at his scared and worried ex-wife to the police moving in and out her front door. They may not be married any longer but Rachel would always be family. Danny got into the car and shut the door a bit harder than necessary. Somebody was targeting Stan Edwards and Danny was going to find out why. If he took Rachel's new marriage down in the process Danny would deal with the consequences. The only thing that mattered right now was Grace. She'd already been shot Danny had to do whatever he had to in order to keep his daughter safe. Danny turned the car around and left.  
******

After completing what she needed to do at the courthouse Kono went to the main station of HPD. She asked about the suspect in the Edwards's carjacking. The desk officer checked the log and told her the suspect had been transferred into five-o custody.

Kono gripped the counter as she met the older officer's gaze. After asking about Grace, Steve had asked Kono to keep tabs on Danny. She knew something like this was what her boss had been afraid of. Kono didn't have to call the governor to know the transfer hadn't been authorized. Kono cleared her throat.

“Who was the suspect transferred to?”Kono asked quietly.

The officer glanced at the computer screen. 

“Williams.”The officer replied. “Is there a problem? Says here everything checked out.”

Kono forced a smile as she pried her hands away from the counter and stepped back.

“No problem just got our wires crossed.”Kono said as she turned to leave. “You know how it is with co-workers.”

The man nodded in sympathy.

Once outside Kono pulled out her cell and dialed Steve's satellite phone. As unhappy with this as Kono knew he would be she needed to know what Steve wanted her to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I write angst with a happy ending. So unless otherwise noted their will be a happy ending. :)

 

Danny knew he was risking his career and his badge but that was a distant thought at the back of his mind. Grace was all he could see and keeping her safe. Taking a page from his partner’s book didn’t seem like that much of a concern at the moment. The wind was whipping across the roof of the tallest building in Honolulu which Danny was currently standing on. Danny stood on he opposite side of the building away from traffic and helicopters. Though with how high up they were Danny doubted anybody sitting in traffic on Bishop would notice.

The carjacker in his custody hadn’t said much in the elevator ride up. Danny figured that was because of the couple hits to the head he had received by hitting the roof of the car on the way out. There was a large cut on the man’s forehead which had been bleeding but now stopped. Danny had glanced at the ID card when he’d picked the guy up from HPD. Antonio Stone native of Houston, Texas. White male age thirty-two multiple tattoos on arms, back of neck and shoulders. What Danny had pulled up on the computer before going to HPD had shown the carjacker had a long history of battery and burglary for hire.

“I know my rights!”Stone shouted as Danny dangled the carjacker by his ankles from the roof.

“Shut up!”Danny snapped. “Just brought you up here to enjoy the view.”

“You’re crazy!”Stone responded angrily.

“Who hired you to go after Edwards?”Danny demanded.

“Don’t know.”Stone shouted.

“Wrong answer.”Danny said swinging the carjacker back and forth.

Screams were the only response Danny received so he allowed one of the carjacker’s foot to slip from his hold. This resulted in more yells so Danny yanked the criminal back up onto the roof and unceremoniously tossed him to the cement. Then Danny picked Stone up and slammed him against the nearest wall his right fist pulled back and ready to launch into a punch.

Danny didn't even realize he'd started punching until a flash of red caught his eye. He blinked and realized his knuckles had blood on them. He looked at Stone and saw he had a bruised bloody and split bottom lip. The carjacker's nose was bleeding to. Danny let his hand drop to his side.

"One last time."Danny began his words clipped."Who hired you?"

"Hoffman."Stone said weakly."Bruce Hoffman."

"Thank you."Danny replied."Now was that so hard?"

The hired gun wasn't as out of it as Danny thought. With a shove Stone broke the detective's hold and took off running. Danny swore and followed.

*******  
It'd been a busy half hour for Kono. Once she finally got a hold of Steve and they had a plan Kono started to track Danny's car and cell phone. She was tracking both in case he'd disabled his phone. Luckily for her both car and phone were at the same location. Kono grabbed the laptop and was almost to the elevator when her phone rang. Pulling it free of her pant's pocket Kono frowned at the unfamiliar number.

"This is officer Kalakaua,"Kono greeted as she hit the elevator call button.

"Kono, it's Rachael Edwards."Danny's ex replied."I can't get a hold of Danny do you know where he is? I really...need to talk to him."

Kono heard the other woman's voice hitch and the sadness laced within.

"I can find him."Kono promised."Is Grace alright? Do you have a message for me to give him?"

As Kono listened tor Rachel's tearful reply she felt her face pale and her throat tighten.

"I'll find him."Kono responded."Steve and Chin are out of cell range so call me if you need something."

"Thank you."Rachael acknowledged quietly ending the call.

Kono sighed and got into the elevator and hit the down button. She knew bad things happened to good people today was another painful reminder of how unfair it was.

Luck was with Kono aa she reached the Hawaiian center Danny's phone signal was still there and so was the car. Kono turned the engine of her car off exited and took off into the building at a dead run.

******

Stone almost made it to the stairs before Danny tackled him. They both crashed hard to the cement. Danny had just hit the carjacker when he heard running feet. Danny hauled the thief to his feet and gripped him by the throat with both hands.

"Was it you who shot my daughter or your partner?!"Danny demanded.

"Danny!"

"Go home Kono."Danny ordered not looking away from Stone.

"Danny, Rachael called me she's been trying to reach you."Kono explained as she caught her breath.

Danny felt his heart drop to his stomach as he finally looked at his teammate. Kono's dark eyes were wide and sad.

"Grace?"Danny asked in a choked whisper barely able to speak.

"I'm sorry Danny there's been complications with the surgery."Kono continued grimly."I'll bring him in..."

Danny nodded and left the roof at a full run  
Cold fear nearly consumed him as he thought of Grace. His imagination working overtime at what Kono hadn't been able to tell him. His daughter had come through the surgery well they'd told him. What could have changed?


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I'm not a doctor or nurse but did do research

Danny dodged several well meaning nurses as he made his way to the elevators on the hospital’s first floor. Apparently he looked a little worse for wear after the fight. He didn’t care about his injuries. Danny had tried several times to reach Rachel on his way from the Hawaiian center and gotten only voicemail. That had done nothing to calm his fear and worry. In fact it had only escalated even though Danny knew she was probably in a part of the hospital that required cell phones off or on silent. Still his imagination worked overtime.

Reaching the pediatric level Danny got off the elevator and found his ex-wife in one of the waiting rooms near the ICU. That in itself made his heart clench. The thought of his baby girl in the intensive care…..Shoving aside the dark thoughts Danny called Rachel’s name. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours Danny was holding a tearful ex in his arms. He maneuvered them back inside the thankfully empty waiting room and kicked the door shut behind him.

“Rach, I tried calling……what the hell’s going on?”Danny asked anxiously. “She was fine when I last saw her…..

Composing herself Rachel stepped back. She pulled a tissue from her right pant’s pocket and wiped away tears before she moved to the sofa and sat down on the left arm.

“Test results came back an hour ago.”Rachel began quietly staring down at the tissue in her hands. “Grace has picked up a bacteria infection from the surgery.”

“Why are you here by the ICU?”Danny asked in a careful measured tone barely able to get the words out. “An infection they can treat. Tell me Grace isn’t in ICU.”

Rachel nodded the tears falling once more. Danny covered his face with his hands briefly before running them through his hair.

“This infection has gotten into her blood stream; it’s effecting her immune system.”Rachel explained. “They’re worried about blood clots and organ failure.”

Danny’s knees gave out at that and he stumbled into the nearest chair. They were both silent for several minutes and Danny’s vision blurred with unshed tears. He blinked them away. He met Rachel’s gaze and saw she his own fear and worry mirrored in her eyes. It took another few minutes for Danny to swallow the lump in his throat to even attempt to speak.

“What….”Danny began but his voice trembled and broke.”What are the doctors saying?”

“They’ve given her medication and are monitoring her closely which is why they moved her to ICU. She has a fever but not a high one.”Rachel replied as she wiped away tears.

Danny’s thoughts were spinning…..fever, blood clots, organ failure. His beautiful eight year old daughter….God….she was only eight….should be out playing….not in an ICU bed. He buried his face in his shaking hands for a few minutes struggling to get control. After a moment a gentle hand on Danny’s right arm caused him to look up into Rachel’s concerned face.

“My God, Danny, what happened….you’re hurt.”Rachel whispered touching a cut on Danny’s forehead.

“Doesn’t matter.”Danny replied as he caught his ex-wife’s hand in his. “Grace is all that matters.”

Rachel shook her head.

“Grace needs both of us.”Rachel said quietly “Will you get yourself looked at?”

Reluctantly Danny nodded and released Rachel’s hand. Rachel stood and walked to the window.

“She’s going to be alright; isn’t she, Danny?”Rachel asked fearfully.

“Of course she is.”Danny responded as he wrapped an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. “She’s our daughter.”

A tearful laugh escaped Rachel before she leaned into Danny once more.

“God Danny….what if…..what if…..”Rachel wondered sadly.

Danny whirled his ex-wife around to face him and gripped her shoulders.

“No!”Danny exploded his voice echoing with sadness and worry and a hint of anger. “Don’t even think it! Grace is going to be fine.”

Rachel nodded her eyes filling with tears once more. Danny who’s voice had broke on the last word pulled Rachel to him once more in a tight embrace. His throat closed with emotion and he rested his head on top of hers closing his eyes. Grace had to be fine…..if she wasn’t….Danny couldn’t even comprehend a world without her and didn’t want to. There was no other option his daughter would be fine.  
*******

Kono was back at five-0 headquarters after having left the injured carjacker at the hospital under police guard. She'd gotten a hold of Steve briefly he wanted her to look for a third member of the group that had attacked the witness. Steve had taken care of one, and the other was at large. Kono had asked about her cousin and had been told Chin was with the witness and headed back on foot. She wanted to be out there helping not sorting through airport security video. Trying to push aside the worry for Chin and Steve Kono focused on the task at hand. This was helping too; she knew it was just slow going. Time they didn't have.

Steve had asked about Grace and Danny but their conversation had been cut short when the satellite signal had dropped. Hopefully by the time the others got back Kono would have good news all around. When she finally located the video she needed Kono felt her blood freeze. There was indeed a third person involved and worse yet Kono had seen the woman somewhere before. She fiddled with the smarttable computer adding in different hair color and when the image came into focus Kono knew exactly where she'd seen her before. Grabbing her phone and keys Kono raced out of the office.  
********

Danny leaned against the window of the ICU unit watching his daughter. They'd lightly sedated Grace. It'd hit Danny hard seeing his little girl hooked up to IV's and monitors. Even though Rachael had tried to prepare him for what he'd see......

He had promised Rachel he'd get his cuts attended to but that had been an hour ago. Once he'd seen Grace the detective had found he hadn't been able to move. Danny's one job in life was to protect his daughter and make sure Grace had a normal happy childhood. So far he was failing. God she looked so tiny....Danny rested his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes and for the hundredth time in the last hour he silently prayed.

******  
“Third assailant is Brenner's co-counsel!”Kono's warning came over Steve's speaker phone as they stood in the courthouse lobby. “Five-seven, blonde.”

“Got it.”Steve affirmed as he ended the call and he and Chin took off running.

Half an hour later it was all over. Kono had gotten to Brenner's lawyer in time knocking her down in moves that would revial any big time movie action star. Julie was on the stand testifying and the five-0 team finally had a minute to breathe. Kono pulled her team mates out into the hall and a bit of a way down from the courtroom. 

“I'll stay; you guys need to get to Danny.”Kono suggested sadly. “Boss, the one situation is handled but....”

“But what?”Steve prompted grimly.

“Grace; she's in ICU....there were complications from the surgery.”Kono explained quietly.

“Oh no.”Chin said softly.

“What kind of complications?”Steve asked hollowly right fist clenched at his side.

“Some kind of infection; Rachel didn't have time to give me the details.”Kono responded.

“Let's go.”Steve said to Chin.

Kono watched them go for a moment before walking back to the courtroom and stepping inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chin and Steve stopped briefly back at 5-0 headquarters to change clothes. So it was another half hour before they were back in Steve's truck and headed to the hospital. As he pulled out of the parking lot Steve tried Danny's cell once more only to get the same response; voice mail.

"I'm sure he has it turned off."Chin suggested quietly.

"Especially with Grace in the ICU..."Steve replied trailing off and swallowing the lump in his throat.

They rode the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

Steve found Rachel pacing a small waiting room her arms wrapped around herself. She glanced up as he and Chin entered.

"Kono just filled us in."Steve began quietly. "How's Grace?"

"Stable for now. They just put her on another round of antibiotics."Rachel replied. "Danny will be glad you're here."

"Where is he?"Steve asked hoping his partner was done with crazy things for the day.

"Chapel."Rachel responded her voice barely above a whisper.

"Go."Chin suggested. "I'll stay."

Steve nodded and quickly left the waiting room. On his way to the elevator he made a detour and found Grace's ICU room. What he saw beyond the plate glass window stopped Steve dead in his tracks and he let his hands grip the tile window sill. Three monitors surrounded Grace's bed. She had two IV's running into her small form one on each arm. Her face was pale.

Swallowing hard Steve sent off a silent prayer. Grace was a good kid despite all she'd been through with the divorce and moving to Hawaii. She'd become sort of an adoptive niece since he didn't have any nieces or nephews of his own yet. Seeing Grace like this was hitting him hard how was Danny coping? How often had Danny said Grace was his world?

Shaking off the dark thoughts Steve stepped away from the window and made his way back to the elevators and down to the chapel.

***********

Danny sat in the second to last row of the small hospital chapel. His head was bowed but he wasn't praying not currently anyway. He was staring at the screen saver on his cell phone. The picture of Grace always made him smile no matter what kind of crazy insane day he was having. Now though it was having the opposite affect. His vision blurred once more and Danny blinked the tears away and took a long shuddering breath. He felt so damn helpless. There was nothing he could do. Nothing except sit, wait and pray. Grace needed him...Footsteps drew Danny's attention and he glanced at the middle aisle and saw his partner. Without a word Steve slid into the pew next to Danny. It was several long minutes before either of them spoke.

"I saw Grace."Steve began in a hushed tone. "She looks so small..."

"I know."Danny replied his voice barely above a whisper. "Did Rachel tell you the infection..."

Danny's voice broke and he cleared his throat and tried again.

"That the infection has spread to Grace's blood? Her immune system's shutting down, Steve."Danny continued in a low trembling voice. "They're monitoring her for blood clots and organ failure..."

"No, she didn't tell me."Steve stated as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Danny..."

Danny pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and sighed. After a moment he lowered his hands stood and leaned his back against the wall.

"If they can't get the infection under control..."Danny began and his voice hitched and he shut his eyes.

Steve stood and leaned against the edge of the pew.

"I can't even imagine what you and Rachel are going through."Steve said quietly. "I know you're scared..."

Scared?Danny thought bleakly as he looked at the front of the small chapel. Scared didn't even begin to cover it. As reality began to sink in Danny was more terrified than he'd ever been. Anger mixed in with the fear. Anger at the bastard who had arranged the carjacking. After a few minutes Danny pulled out his phone and scrolled until he found the picture he was looking for. It was a picture of Grace as a baby a few days after she was born. He handed the phone to Steve.

"I made my daughter a promise when she was born."Danny began as he walked to the front of the empty chapel. "To give her a life where she was safe and happy."

"You are a good father, Danny."Steve stated as he joined his partner handing him back his phone."Nobody could've predicted this."

"Maybe."Danny agreed putting the phone back in his pants pocket

"I promise you we will get the person behind this."Steve vowed softly.

Danny took out his badge looked at it for a long moment. He knew it wasn't rational thinking. But what kind of cop was he if he couldn't make the streets safe for his daughter? Danny handed the badge to Steve. He knew his friend loved Grace like she was family. What he was about to do; Steve couldn't be involved in. Hawaii needed the five-0 task force. He'd often thought that if he'd had the chance at revenge for someone who'd hurt his family Danny wouldn't go vigilante. He couldn't risk prison; couldn't do that to his daughter. But this was about his daughter...somebody had to pay.

"Danny..."Steve began looking from his partner to the badge in his hand and back.

"Consider that my resignation."Danny said with quiet anger as he walked past Steve and towards the chapel exit.

"I'm not accepting this."Steve argued.

Danny left the chapel and didn't look back


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel had mentioned Stan was out of town but due back early that evening. It wasn't hard to find out what flight the businessman was on. Danny knew Rachel wanted to believe her husband had nothing to do with their daughter being hurt. However, all signs were pointing to Stan being up to this to his neck. Rachel was driving his car, the house being trashed....somebody was looking for something. As one of his last duties as a member of 5-0 Danny had two guards posted on Grace's ICU. Danny still felt like he was playing catch up and he didn't like that; not where Grace was concerned.

Danny found Stan just getting into a luxury sedan. The driver was putting the luggage in the trunk. The brown haired man glanced up in surprise as Danny entered his field of vision. Danny saw concern and fear war with each other as they crossed Stan's face.

“Danny.”Stan said as he sat with the car door open. “I was just talking to Rachel she said Grace was doing....”

“We need to talk.”Danny interrupted quietly.

“Danny....”Stan protested. “I was just on my way to the hospital...”

“I wasn't asking.”Danny snapped.

Stan sighed and exited the sedan taking his suitcase out of the trunk and following Danny.  
Once in Danny's car the former detective waited until they were on the highway before starting the conversation. He gripped the steering wheel to keep from reaching over and smashing Rachel's husband's face into the dashboard.

“What kind of trouble are you in?”Danny asked.

“This doesn't have anything to do with me.”Stan replied with a shake of his head.

Danny spun the car into a sharp u-turn ignoring the oncoming traffic and pulled to a stop on a barely there shoulder. Horns honked as traffic squeezed by but Danny ignored them. He grabbed the front of Stan's shirt and slammed him against the passenger door window ignoring his earlier efforts of not smashing the man's face in. He'd lost that courtesy by lying.

“I would advise not lying to me again.”Danny threatened.

“I was as surprised by this as....”Stan started but stopped as Danny applied pressure and slammed him back once more.

“There's an eight year old fighting for her life because of you!”Danny shouted angrily. “What are you involved in?”

“I went to the housing commissioner to get permits for my new property.”Stan said quietly and Danny released him. “He kept changing the prices almost like it was a menu at a high priced restaurant. I finally taped some of the conversations said I'd indite him.....”

“The tapes.....they're after the tapes.”Danny surmised grimly.

“I swear, Danny, I never thought my family was in danger.”Stan continued.

“You're supposed to protect Grace.”Danny said angrily. 

“I love her like my own.”Stan responded. “I was just trying to provide a good future for her.”

“That backfired a bit; didn't it?”Danny stated coldly as he swung the camero back into traffic and floored the accelerator.

*******

“Boss, you want me to do what?”Kono asked as Steve stalked the main room of headquarters like a caged panther.

“You heard me.”Steve replied tersely. “We have to protect Danny from himself. To do that we have to know where he is.”

“He's not going to make it easy.”Chin commented quietly. “This is about Grace he's.....”

“I know which is all the more reason that we have to find him.”Steve said as he walked back to the smart table. “Grace needs her father. I'm not going to be the one to tell her that he's in prison or worse.”

Kono's fingers were flying over the smart table her face a mask of concentration. After a few minutes she hit the table in frustration.

“He's deactivated the GPS on the camero.”Kono explained to Steve's questioning look.

“Give me the last place it was broadcasting from.”Steve ordered.

“Sending it to your phone.”Kono replied hitting a few more keystrokes on the touchscreen.

“What about Danny's phone?”Steve asked Chin.

Chin shook his head grimly.

“GPS tracking's been turned off of that too. All calls are going to voicemail.”Chin reported.

“Chin, you're with me.”Steve stated as he started for the door. “Kono, stay here and keep trying to get a lock on Danny's phone. Also run traffic footage we need to find him.”

“On it.”Kono acknowledged.

*********

Danny dropped Stan at the hospital. He parked in the visitor’s lot and went up to get an update from Grace’s doctor. The latest test results were supposed to be in that afternoon. Grace’s primary doctor was off duty but his colleague a Michelle Renkin met Danny in her office. She was in her late twenties with short red hair and glasses. Danny sat in one of the visitor’s chairs trying not to feel too hopeful but really needing some good news.

“How’s Grace?”Danny prompted as the doctor sat down behind her desk.

“I was just about to call you.”Renkin replied with a smile. “The latest tests are showing really good numbers. The infection is receding.”

“Thank God.”Danny said quietly as he ran a hand through his blond hair. “When can she go home?”

“At least another week. Give her immune system a chance to recover.”Renkin said. “We’ll start to ease her out of the medically induced coma tomorrow.”

Danny slumped back in the chair and closed his eyes. He was grateful beyond words that his little girl was going to be okay. He’d been so afraid she wasn’t.

“Are you alright Mr. Williams?”Renkin asked with concern.

Danny opened his eyes and stood.

“Yes, just relieved.”Danny replied with a smile. “Thanks for seeing me.”

“You’re welcome.”Renkin said as she stood. “We’ve all become very attached to Grace I’m glad she’ll get to go home soon.”

Danny nodded and left. Now that he knew Grace was going to make a full recovery he could concentrate on other things.


	8. Chapter 8

“Got him.”Kono reported over the speaker phone of Steve’s cell phone. “He’s at the hospital, been there about twenty minutes.”

“Thanks, Kono.”Steve replied as he ended the call.

They arrived to the hospital to find the space where Kono had said the camero was parked empty. Steve slapped the steering wheel in frustration.

“Kono, he’s gone. Any sightings on traffic cams?”Steve inquired.

“Headed downtown.”The young woman replied. “Sending you the last coordinates.”

“Keep him on camera.”Steve ordered as he sped through the parking lot and out into the main street. “I don't care if you have to hack into security cameras in stores.”

“On it, boss.”Kono acknowledged.

As Steve maneuvered through traffic a text message appeared on the truck's computer screen above the radio. A text from Rachel. Steve had his phone connected to the truck via bluetooth even when not charging. He glanced over at Chin in the passenger seat trying to mask the fear he was feeling. Message was about Grace he could see that much of the text.

“Click on it and read it to me.”Steve instructed as he made a sharp right turn onto a side street to go around slow moving traffic. “It's going to tell us Danny's state of mind.”

“Grace is responding to the treatment.”Chin read happily. “Rachel says the doctors have her making a full recovery. Should be out of ICU in a week.”

“Thank God.”Steve whispered. “Reply back. Tell her that's wonderful news and ask if she saw Danny.”

Chin did and a few minutes later received a reply.

“Rachel hasn't seen Danny since this morning but she says the doctor on duty mentioned to Rachel that she had updated Grace's father.”

“Okay.”Steve acknowledged as he merged back onto the street they'd been on.

Fishing out his phone from the center consol Steve hit Danny's speed dial and placed the phone on speaker. He knew it was a long shot since Kono said all calls had gone to voice mail and GPS had been deactivated. Still Steve had to try; Danny was his partner. The feeling in his gut told Steve that wherever Danny was headed it wasn't good. Four rings and no response.

“Come on, Danny, pick up.”Steve pleaded as he went through a yellow light.

“I don't work for you any more.”Danny stated interrupting the fifth ring.

“I haven't officially handed in your resignation to the governor.”Steve replied.

“That's your problem.”Danny snapped. “I did my part.”

“Did the carjacker give you a name?”Steve asked.

“I know who hired them.”Danny confirmed. 

“Danny....”Steve began.

“They hurt my daughter, Steve.”Danny interrupted angrily. “They have to answer for that.”

“Danny....”Steve tried but was cut off by the sharp dial tone. “Damn.”

A few blocks from downtown the team radio crackled to life.

“Boss, we just got a call from HPD.”Kono reported. “They were investigating the break-in at Stan Edwards's house.”

“What'd they find?”Steve asked.”Danny always thought the carjacking wasn't random.”

“HPD thinks it's connected. That the carjacking was a message to Stan.”Kono continued. “They got a warrant for his cell phone and office phone. He had several calls recently to Bruce Hoffman who's the housing commissioner.”

“Nothing unusual about that.”Chin interjected. “Stan's in the real estate business.”

“Both of the permits for Stan's two most recent multi-million deals were denied.”Kono stated.”HPD also told me the state's attorney was looking into recent corruption complaints against Hoffman.”

“What if Stan tried to get something on Hoffman to get him to approve his permits?”Chin theorized.

“Hoffman didn't roll over and went after Stan's family.”Steve concluded grimly. “It fits. Good work, Kono. Send me the address of Hoffman's home and office. We've got to head Danny off.”

“Sending now. “Kono replied.

Steve glanced at the address that popped up on the screen.

“Got it.”Steve confirmed.

“Boss, if Danny's the same with Hoffman as he was with the carjacker on the roof....”Kono said quietly.

“We'll get to Hoffman before that happens.”Steve promised. “McGarrett out.”

“Danny's got a good head start on us.”Chin commented. “Intercepting him....”

“I know.”Steve said quietly. “He's still my partner...Danny'll listen to me.”

“I hope so.”Chin replied.

******

Danny ignored the startled receptionist's protests as he barged into a conference room near Hoffman's office. The housing commissioner had been in a closed door meeting with six other people four men and two women. 

“I'm sorry, Sir he wouldn't listen....”The secretary reported a few steps behind Danny.

“You and I have business.”Danny stated leveling a gaze at Hoffman.

“I'm in the middle of a meeting.”The housing commissioner replied. “You can make an appointment with Marie.”

“No, you'll see me now. Regarding Stan Edwards.”Danny emphasized forcing a smile for the others around the table.

“Of course must have slipped my mind....we did have that scheduled.”Hoffman said nervously as he stood smiling at the people around the table. “I apologize Marie will reschedule our meeting there's been a conflict you know how it is....computer glitches.”

The group grumbled but stood and began to file out of the room. Marie still hovered in the doorway.

“Marie, make sure they're happy with the reschedule.”Hoffman snapped.

The young brunette blanched and nodded scurrying back.

“Yes, Sir.”The secretary stated as she left.

“What do you want?”Hoffman asked fearfully.

“You and I are going to talk about Stone and the other carjacker you sent after Stan Edwards's family.”Danny replied showing Hoffman the gun that was tucked in his waistband. “Move.”

Stumbling once the housing commissioner walked quickly out of the conference room.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny urged Hoffman towards a service elevator at the far end of the floor of offices. They descended to the basement. Once there Danny was relieved to see the elevator opened directly into a large room; no hallway. Most likely convenient for custodial workers to take garbage down. Now free of witnesses After double checking for security cameras Danny took out his gun and aimed it at the housing commissioner. The man stumbled his face pale and sweaty. Danny grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against a row of metal shelves. The shelves clattered but held several objects on them fell to the cement floor.

"I-I've seen you on the news."Hoffman stammered his voice dry. "You're a cop. You can't kill me in cold blood."

"Not a cop anymore."Danny snarled. "The day your goons shot my daughter changed all that."

Hoffman tried to press himself farther back against the shelf even though there was no room.

"That wasn't my order."Hoffman protested. "They were just supposed to scare them!"

Danny raised his gun turned it and slammed the butt of it down against Hoffman's forehead. The older man collapsed in a heap to the floor with a grunt of pain.  
*********

"Kono?"Steve prompted over the team radio.

Chin led the way into the large office building. They reached the elevators by the time the other team member replied back.

"Boss, Hoffman's secretary said when I called that a blond man interrupted an important meeting Hoffman was conducting. She said he ordered everyone out with an apology that they'd reschedule. The secretary also told me that blond man stormed past her desk and wouldn't stop. Hoffman left with the blond man a few minutes later.

The camero's still in the parking lot. I patched into the building's security cameras and found Danny took Hoffman into a service elevator a few minutes ago."

"Good work, Kono."Steve complimented as he and Chin got in an elevator. "Where did they take the service elevator?"

"Basement."Kono replied quietly. "There are no cameras down there. I can't see what's going on."

Steve exchanged a worried look with Chin as he hit the button for basement. As the elevator descend Steve sent off a silent prayer that they were in time to stop whatever crazy plan Danny had in mind.

***************  
Danny yanked Hoffman to his feet and tied him to a post in the center of the room. The housing commissioner was still unconscious but showing signs of waking. Danny tied the ropes tight around the man's wrists. When Hoffman was secure Danny stepped back and walked towards the elevator. He turned and looked back; waiting.  
Hoffman needed to be awake for what came next. Danny needed him to feel the same fear Grace felt. Hoffman had to feel the same pain she was. Danny knew all too well the pain of a bullet wound. It was something he never, ever thought his daughter would experience. Hoffman had brought that to her. Now it was time for payback.

The elevator opened and Steve and Chin rushed out to find an empty dark room. Steve's flashlight beam spun across the expanse but there was no sign of Danny or Hoffman.

"Kono, they're not here."Steve shouted into the com.

"I saw the footage he hit the basement button; he has to be there."Kono insisted. "Let me pull up the blueprints of the building...there's a sub-basement only accessible from the service elevator. That's where they are."

Biting back a curse Steve turned and ran back to the elevator with Chin close on his heels.

"Please, I have a family...a son about to go to college."Hoffman pleaded.

"You should have thought of them before going after Edwards."Danny stated coldly. "My daughter could have died because of you!"

"That was never meant to..."Hoffman began.

Danny fired a shot above Hoffman's head and it hit the top of the post.

"You hired carjackers! What did you think they would do?"Danny demanded.

"I'm sorry."Hoffman apologized.

"Too late."Danny replied leveling the gun.

The elevator opened and two figures emerged. Danny never took his gaze off of Hoffman.

"Go away, Steve."Danny ordered.

"Can't do that, buddy."Steve responded.

"He hurt Grace."Danny said softly.

"I know but she's going to be okay."Steve replied quietly as he took a cautious step. "We'll work with Stan get his testimony and we'll put Hoffman in jail."

"Not happening."Danny protested pulling back the hammer on the gun.

"It will."Steve insisted. "That's how it's supposed to work, Danny. Vigilante..."

"I made a promise to Grace and I failed."Danny continued. "Because of him."

"Danny, give me the gun."Steve ordered. "You don't want to do this; I know you don't."

"He ordered them..."Danny commented pulling back the trigger.

Hoffman closed his eyes with a fearful whimper.

"Grace needs you."Steve insisted. "You kill him you'll go to prison."

"I'm sorry."Hoffman said quietly once more.

Chin came around the post and tackled Danny sending them both sprawling on the floor towards the elevator. The gun misfired and Chin knocked it away.

"Let's get him back to headquarters and sort this mess out."Steve ordered gently as he placed a supportive hand on Danny's right shoulder as Chin pulled him to his feet.

"He's not going to go to prison."Danny said quietly looking at Hoffman.

"He will."Steve stated. "I promise."

Together the four men left the sub-basement and entered the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later Danny sat in one of the visitor's chairs in Steve's office waiting for his friend. Steve had been in a closed door meeting with Governor Jameson since they'd returned. Even now Danny was wondering why he wasn't sitting in a cell with cuffs on. Knowing the meeting with the Governor was about his future Danny stood and began to pace. He'd argued with his former partner about needing to be in there; to plead his own case. Steve had told him to wait and let him handle things. A knock on the door drew his attention and Danny saw Kono and waved her in.

"I know you'd rather have a beer."Kono began as she handed Danny a dark blue mug that contained a steaming liquid. "Thought tea would help you more."

"Thanks."Danny acknowledged as he wrapped his hands around the mug.

"Hoffman's going to be okay."Kono said as she ushered Danny into the chair he'd been sitting in and eased him down. "Concussion and a bruised rib. HPD has two guards on him and will transfer him to jail once the docs clear him."

Danny nodded numbly.

"Steve told me he didn't officially hand in my resignation so I was still a cop when I took my own justice out on Hoffman."Danny stated quietly as Kono leaned against Steve's desk. "Jameson will probably take my badge and throw me in a cell next to Hoffman."

"Danny..."Kono began.

"She should; it's what I deserve."Danny said as he stood and set the mug on the desk a few feet from his friend. "Even though I knew Grace was going to be okay...when I came face to face with Hoffman all I could see was her in that hospital ICU."

Kono wrapped Danny in a hug.

"I'll stay with you until Steve comes back."Kono offered once Danny stepped back.

"Thank you."Danny said as he once again started to pace.

It was another forty-five minutes before Danny saw his partner walk across the main area of 5-0 headquarters towards his office. Danny tried to brace himself because Steve's expression was grim and his face pale and tired. Seeing Steve also added another layer of guilt to Danny's already twisted emotions. Another reminder that Danny's actions had affected more than himself.

"Danny, have a seat."Steve ordered after nodding a greeting at Kono.

Danny sat back down meeting his partner's gaze.

"How bad?"Danny prompted. "Do I get to say goodbye to Grace and Rachel or is the Governor just shipping me off to prison?"

"I won't lie to you she's pretty angry."Steve responded as he leaned against the wall opposite Danny. "The Governor did believe you should be arrested."

"Did believe?"Kono asked hopefully.

"Took some doing but I talked her down. It helps that she knows Grace and the extenuating circumstances."Steve continued grimly.

"And?"Danny inquired.

"Two months suspension without pay."Steve stated quietly. "Plus you have to see a shrink; she wouldn't budge on that. You won't be cleared back without the psych eval."

"Fair enough. From everyone's perspective I probably did go off the deep end."Danny said as he slumped back in his chair.

"Two months isn't that long and the important thing is Grace is going to be okay."Kono interjected with a smile.

"Kono, can you give us a minute?"Steve asked.

The young woman nodded as she rested a supportive hand on Danny's left shoulder as she passed him.

"Sure, I have paperwork to do."Kono replied as she exited the office closing the door behind her.

Steve sat down on the edge of his desk. Danny waited for whatever lecture was coming.

"You scared me."Steve began meeting his partner's gaze. "When we got to that basement and I saw you with the gun on Hoffman...I couldn't read you Danny. For the first time in our friendship I couldn't read you...I didn't know how you were going to react."

"You going to find another partner?"Danny asked hollowly.

"That's not what I'm saying."Steve countered with a shake of his head. "I just didn't know if I was going to be able to talk you down in time. You needed my help and for a few seconds there I thought I failed."

"You didn't."Danny said softly. "Pulled my ass out of the fire at the last minute just like always."

"If you need anything..."Steve offered as Danny stood tiredly.

"You've done more than enough."Danny replied with a smile. "Thank you, for everything."

The two friends hugged briefly before Danny walked to the door.

"I'm going to go see Grace and Rachel and then sleep for a week."Danny said as he opened the door.

"Tell Grace I'll come see her tomorrow."Steve responded.

Danny nodded and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: What matters most  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Epilogue

A month later...

Danny hugged Grace tightly careful of her right arm which was still in a sling.

"Danno."Grace said in a whisper. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry, monkey."Danny replied as he pulled back. "Have a good day at school. I'll pick you up and we'll go to the beach as we planned; okay?"

"Okay."Grace said with a smile as she took her backpack out of the passenger seat of the camero through the open window. "Love you."

"Love you too, always."Danny replied with a smile as he tousled her brown hair. "I'll see you later."

Grace bounded up the steps to the school and Danny shook his head in amazement. Aside from a few nightmares she was healing more quickly than her parents. With a sigh Danny walked around the car and got into the driver's seat and closed the door. He watched until Grace disappeared inside. For several long minutes Danny sat there watching the empty steps and counting his blessings. His cell phone rang and he saw Rachel's name on the caller ID.

"Hi Rachel."Danny greeted. "Just dropped Grace off."

"Maybe we should've kept her out a few more days."Rachel worried.

"Doctor said she was fine to go back to normal classes just not gym and any sports activities."Danny replied. "Should've seen the smile on her face when she saw her friends."

"I know she missed them."Rachel agreed quietly.

"You okay?"Danny asked with concern.

"Yes, just been a tough week with Stan testifying."Rachel explained. "I should go..."

"Rachel."Danny interrupted.

"Yes?"Rachel asked softly.

"Grace will be okay; we all will be."Danny assured his ex-wife.

"I know."Rachel responded. "I just keep thinking of how lucky we are, Danny."

"Me too."Danny commented softly his gaze tracking back to the closed school doors.

"I'll talk to you later."Rachel said ending the call.

Danny set the cell phone in the passenger seat. The picture of Grace that was his screen saver kicked in and he smiled. He stared at the picture for a long moment trying to shake away the dark thoughts and memories Rachel's call had brought on. Four weeks ago Danny's world had shattered and nearly crumbled and fallen apart completely. However, Grace had healed and in so doing Danny's world had come back together again. His little girl was the best thing he'd ever done. She was his heart and soul and Rachel was right they were incredibly lucky to have her in their life. Starting the engine Danny put the car in drive and pulled away from the school.

end


End file.
